Heat
by DareDevilBB
Summary: So much time has past and the Wars are still raging, but Ahsoka has now passed her trials and she is dating Anakin. But after a string of weddings she finds she wants more...but will Anakin feel the same. ANISOKA (duh...)
1. A Wedding

First…and I hate to do this, I just wanted to explain the time of the story because a lot of people don't like Anisoka because of her age, I don't particularly like it either but Ahsoka is so much better for Anakin than Padme, so… several things you need to know before you read this story, the first being that Padme and Anakin were never married nor do they have feelings for each other, there are very good friends though. The main thing (and the whole point of the story) is the relationship between Anakin and Ahsoka. After being his padawan for six years they began dating. Despite major scrutiny by the Jedi Council, they continue to serve the Republic and the Order in the ongoing Clone War, becoming 'gray' Jedi. Anakin still commands the 501st with Rex and Ahsoka, who is still learning from her master/boyfriend. Another thing to know is that the Jedi are becoming aware of the Chancellor's plot to destroy them and the Republic (ever since they discovered Dooku was the one who ordered the clone army, a link which the Jedi traced the Palpatine), but the plan to stop him is slowly being made (as to not alert him). But one major step has been taken, and that is that the Jedi have been able to remove the Order 66 inhibitor chips the entire 501st legion, and several other legions, and all ARC troopers as well as most of commanding officers outside the legion (Like Cody and Wolffe (Plo Koon's commander). However it has been discovered that the Chancellor has established a hidden base with a secret army. Will the precautions that the Jedi have taken so far be enough to stop the fall of the Jedi? And will Anakin find the courage to commit to his one and only love?(One more thing, the original trilogy won't exist after this…sorry.) (Also, all of this takes place a few years after "The Wrong Jedi" but the event took place several years than it did in the timeline. I worked it out to make it look like Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship doesn't look so…wrong? (with her being 6 years younger than Anakin (I looked it up) I thought it would be better for her to be in her mid twenties, with Anakin about to turn 30 to look better as a relationship (Its only six years…Padme is like 8 years older I think. Also The Clone Wars takes place over more years than it did in the show…I only did this to advance Ahsoka's age. So for instance, 'Weapons Factory' took place when Ahsoka was 15 where 'The Wrong Jedi' took place when she was 19.)

Sorry for the long explanation…Lets get to the story!

Chapter 1-A Wedding

It was a very sunny day in Naboo. The sun was glistening into through the stained glass of the church, brightening it ever so. It was a perfect day for a wedding, and thus far it was going perfectly for the bride and groom. Ahsoka was sitting in the bride's quarters, waiting for the bride to come out of the dressing room. Ahsoka was a little nervous…she hadn't expected to be asked to be Senator Amidala's maid of honor, sure she had many great times on their escapades and secret meetings behind enemy lines so Padme could visit her boyfriend Rush Clovis, but she never realized how much she meant to Padme. When Padme had asked her to be her maid of honor she almost thought it was a joke. 'Wait, seriously?' Ahsoka remembered her initial response. Padme had laughed, 'Of course Ahsoka, outside of the Senate, you are my closet friend next to Anakin…but I don't think he would have enjoyed going dress shopping with me.' They had both laughed.

Ahsoka was, in truth, very thrilled to be here, even more so to be here with her boyfriend Anakin. It was the first wedding they had been to since they had started dating three years earlier. Ahsoka had thought back to how she'd fallen in love with the handsome Jedi Knight she had once called her Master. She had some emotions for her master since he rescued her on Geonosis. But she disregarded her feelings as she knew it was forbidden. But she couldn't resist her feelings after she returned to the Temple after being captured by the Trandoshan's. She had found out the length's her master had went to try and find her. He was relieved that she was not injured. She could not believe how bad Anakin was beating himself up over her capture. But Ahsoka had reassured her master that if it wasn't for his training, she might not have made it. It was from that point on she knew she had fallen in love with her Master. She wanted to tell him, so badly, but she was afraid of his reaction. _'Would he laugh? Would he feel weird? Would he just ignore me?'_ She got her answer after the events of the hangar bombing and her expulsion from the Jedi Order. Anakin was one of the few who came to help. After he proved her innocence, the Council offered to take her in. She wanted nothing more than to be back at her master's side, but knowing how bad she had it for him and that she felt she couldn't tell him, she thought maybe it would be best to leave.

On her way out Anakin stopped her. He had so many questions. 'Why leave Ahsoka? I mean this is your home, your family. I understand not wanting to trust the council, but look how I've worked around it Snips…I can help you work around that too.' He consoled her, believing her reason to leave was because of the Council. If only he knew the real reason that it was too painful for her to be by his side day by day without knowing her love for him. She couldn't take it. She had to tell him 'Anakin, I'm not leaving because I don't trust the Council, I'm leaving because of you." His eyes went wide as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart. She could see his eyes beginning to water 'Me? Have I not been a good master Ahsoka?' he had said, feeling betrayed. She couldn't help but give a slight smile. He had not even the slightest idea as to why she could not return. 'No Anakin, it's because I lo…' she paused with tears rolling down her cheeks, 'It's because I love you.' His went wide. 'You…you love me?' He asked as his eyes began to water.

'So much Anakin.' She cried as she looked away, feeling too embarrassed. She began to explain her reasoning, still not looking at him, of why she had fallen in love with her master. She had finished telling him why she'd fallen in love, but also why she could not return. 'You see, I can't be here, I can't be beside you day after day knowing that all we can be is Master and Apprenti…' She was interrupted by the sweet and soothing touch of Anakin's lips onto hers. It was better than she could have imagined, so soft, so gentle, but so powerful. Once they had separated she looked into Anakin's piercing blue eyes, all watered and teary from hearing a confession of love that he'd been so blind to see. A tear followed the trail of the scar his eye as he said, 'Ahsoka…I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for so long. Ever since I almost lost you on Mortis, I couldn't shake the fear that I had almost lost you Ahsoka. I knew what I felt for you is more than what a master feels for their padawan. I knew from that moment that I loved you. But I could never bring myself to say it. I was so worried that you woul…' Once again a confession of love was interrupted by the capture of her lips upon his. All his worries, his fears of what she might have said vanished with their second kiss. After they parted, they started into each other's blue, and rather teary, but happy teary eyes.

'What now?' she had asked. Anakin smiled and replied wholeheartedly, 'Will you come back to the Order? You may not be able to trust the Council, but you can trust me.'

'But what about you, what will the Council think about you now?' She asked worriedly.

'Screw what they think, I could care less. Besides, we've rarely done what they've told us to do.' She laughed at how true this was. 'We do tend to break the rules a bit don't we?'

'We're rule breakers, and the rule that Jedi can't love, I think that's the stupidest one of all. What do you say Ahsoka?'

'I say…' she took a moment before she answered. Everything that was going on was so sudden. She never knew of her Master's feelings for her and vice versa. But she wanted nothing more than to be a Jedi with the one she loved. _Love._ After that last word echoed through her mind she knew her answer. 'Yes, Anakin, yes!' She exclaimed. Anakin picked her up and spun her around in a tight embrace.

'I love you skyguy.' She said overjoyed.

'I love you too Snips.' He replied, his face beaming with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled as she came back to reality from her flashbacks but she couldn't stop smiling from thinking about her and Anakin's first kiss. A soothing Senator's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow and I thought only the bride could have a smile that wide on her wedding day." Padme said as she walked carefully out of the dressing room adorned in her wedding dress. It was absolutely gorgeous, stunning, just beautiful she thought. For a moment though her mind saw her own self in that dress but she quickly dismissed the thought, as this was not the day to be thinking about it…or was it? She and Anakin had been dating for three years now, was it time for the next step? Was it time to begin a life together…start a family? Should she say something? Would he want to take the step take? Were they even ready? Her mind raced with questions.

"Ahsoka?" Padme asked, "Are you in there?" She teased, bringing Ahsoka out of her racing thoughts.

"Sorry Padme I was just thinking about Anakin and what our next step should be, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just…" Padme cut off Ahsoka's rambling.

"It's quite alright Ahsoka, its not uncommon for many woman who aren't a bride or fiancé to feel that way about their loved ones at a wedding, I myself felt that way at other weddings." She said in a most comforting way.

"Really? You? But you always said you had known that Rush was the one for you."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I never thought about what my future might hold before we were engaged."

"But you did know what you want right?"

"I did Ahsoka. Don't stress out too much over this, its okay to feel this way. But just out of curiosity, what do want the next step do be?"

"I want…I want a family." Her mind raced with a thousand more thoughts… _What if we can't, or what if something happens to us…NO! Don't think like that now_.

"Then talk to him." Padme said, once again break Ahsoka away from her thoughts.

"Anakin's isn't very good at the talking." Ahsoka said plainly. His past was a great example. He NEVER talked about it… even in their nine years of knowing each other, three of them having dated, all she knew that he and his mother were slaves. That was it…and she learned that from Obi-Wan. Padme rested her soft hands on Ahsoka's shoulder in reassurance.

"I know all to well…I've known that Jedi since he was nine years old. He doesn't share a lot. But I think you need to talk to him about…He loves you more than anything in this world. I know what pain he's gone through and I think he needs someone that he truly loves to talk to about it." Ahsoka thought about this a moment. Ahsoka had never really been to assertive when it came to talking about Anakin's past. Ahsoka didn't really have one, she didn't remember much about her parent's because she was brought to the Jedi Temple at such a young age, so when learned Anakin had a past, all she wanted was to know about it. It began on their first mission together, the young huttlett, on Tatooine. Anakin told her twice that he wasn't going to talk about his past, and she had never asked since. But she put all that aside…now looking at the soon wife to be in her gorgeous gown.

"Alright Padme, I'll talk to him. Now enough about me, lets go get you ready to be married." She said happily. Padme smiled in agreement. Ahsoka took a good look at Padme's dress. It wasn't extravagant like her queen outfits but it was still so beautiful.

Meanwhile Anakin was talking to Rush Clovis, the former Separatist senator from Scipio, now the Republican senator from Scipio.

"Ah come on man, don't be nervous, it's just Padme, oh, yeah okay, maybe you can be a lttle nervous." Anakin joked to the shaking Senator.

"I don't know why I'm nervous."

"Clovis, you went head on against Dooku while he had Padme captured without batting an eye, and now you're just making it official and you're nervous?"

"Padme and I have been in love so long, so I guess there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Guess so…"

"What about you and Ahsoka?" Rush asked, catching Anakin off guard.

"What about us?" He replied blankly.

"Well you two have been dating for three years now, maybe you're thinking of taking the next step?" Anakin laughed.

"Not anytime soon I hope. Don't get me wrong, I love Ahsoka very much, she is everything to me, but I wanna finish this war before I commit to anything."

"Surely you've thought about it though?"

Anakin couldn't lie, he had thought about marrying Ahsoka, he knew he wanted to marry her…there was no one he'd rather spend his life with. He just wasn't ready.

"Yeah, I've thought about it but like I said, it's just not time. Besides, you're one to talk, didn't we just end a civil war on your planet."

It was true. When Clovis moved to the Republic, he had major support, most of the planet was in favor of the Republic, but there were a few parties on Scipio who did not agree, many of them were Dooku sympathizers. This led to a rather large uprising in the capital. Rush had called the Jedi and the Republic Army to assist. It took several weeks of battle and the losses on both sides were not low, but the Republic had finally gained control over the planet.

"And you also proposed to Padme right after you rescued her from Dooku."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just one hell of a way to win a war."

"So, then why don't you want to propose? You're war is almost over." Rush asked. Anakin laughed.

"This war is far from over Rush. But lets just forget about that now. You're about to be married. Let's go get it done with." Anakin said smiling. He and Rush walked out of the room, Rush went off to greet the guests while Anakin walked to the bridal room. He knocked on the door

"Who is it?" He heard a voice ask behind the door. He knew whom it belonged to.

"It's me Snips." He said. He heard a jump from behind the door and a few laughs. The door opened to reveal a beautiful orange body dressed in a blue dress that matched its wearer's eyes.

"Damn you look good." He complimented to his girlfriend giving her a quick kiss. As they broke apart a rather large smile appeared on the one with the wedding gown on. "Sorry Padme." Anakin said, blushing as he did. He walked over to his best childhood friend. "You look amazing Padme." He commented. She smiled widely.

"Thanks Ani. You don't look too bad yourself." She said. Ahsoka eyeballed in agreement. Normally on an occasion like this Jedi would wear there formal robes but Padme insisted he wear a tux and as much as Anakin tried to argue, Padme won the fight and Anakin was wearing a tightly fitted tux.

"Ugh…" he grunted in reply to Padme's compliment. "Its too tight…what if someone attacks during the wedding, how am I suppose to fight in this." He complained motioning to his lightsaber holstered on his belt. Even though Padme got him to wear a tux, he refused to be unarmed. He claimed that even though he was the best men, he felt for fit to be there as extra security, which Captain Typho eagerly accepted. Ahsoka also kept her lightsabers on her person.

"I like that the suit is tight, it really shows your physique Anakin." Ahsoka said to her boyfriend. He smiled and winked at her. Her dress was also favored Ahsoka's body which had developed quite nicely over the years.

"Alright, well are you ready to get married?" Anakin said.

"GOD YES!" Padme cried.

"Alright, Snips, you ready?" She smiled in return. The three walked to the entrance of the church, Ahsoka carrying a bouquet of flowers in hand. Anakin took Ahsoka's arm into his. The doors to the church opened revealing a small and humble number of guests. As Anakin and Ahsoka walked down the isle arm in arm as Best Man and Maid of Honor, they recognized many important figures. Bail Organa of Alderaan, one of Padme's closet friends in the Senate, Senator Chuchi, Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan, who had just been recently engaged (A/N after Anakin and Ahsoka became Gray Jedi, Obi-Wan fell in love with Satine again and asked her to marry him.) Among other guests were Jar-Jar Binks (A/N Fuck Jar-Jar…that's all), Yoda, Senator Mon Mothma, Senator Ono, Prince Lee Char, Senator Lux Bonteri and his fiancé, Steela Gerrera (A/N I personally liked these two a lot better in Clone Wars that Luxsoka, well I am Anisoka anyway but still…yay for alive people). Ahsoka smiled at Lux as Anakin nodded to Obi-Wan. Approaching the altar, the Jedi couple split, Anakin walking towards Rush and Ahoska taking her place on the opposite side. Then the bride entered and everyone stood. Anakin swore he could her Rush's heart skip a beat. He chuckled. Padme did look very stunning. It made Anakin think of how beautiful Ahsoka would look on their wedding day if it arrived.

Padme's smiled even wider as Rush looked at her with such awe. His eyes watered a bit. Padme made it up to the altar and stopped beside Clovis.

"WOW!" Rush said clutching his chest. "You look mesmerizing Padme."

"Thanks Rush." She said blushing bright red. "You look rather dashing yourself." He leaned into kiss her but was stopped by the priest. "Not yet son…"

"Sorry." He said smiling, a few of the guests laughed. The priest then began the ceremony.

It was a short ceremony. Anakin and Ahsoka could feel the soon to be married couple writhing in angst to kiss each other. Anakin found it hard to suppress his laughter as the priest neared the end of the ceremony.

"and by the power invested in me by the planetary government of Naboo, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Rush stood smiling back at his beaming wife.

"NOW you may kiss the bride." The priest said smiling.

Rush and Padme melted into each other. The assembly applauded to newly wed couple as they walked back to the entrance of the cheering, beaming along the way. Anakin then walked over to Ahsoka and locked his arm around hers. They walked down the aisle admiring the beautiful decorations. Ahsoka loved weddings, and Anakin knew this. But when it came to his own with Ahsoka, whenever that might be, he never thought about it much. He always told himself it wasn't the time. But looking at how happy Padme was at this moment with her new husband, Anakin had felt that happiness every single second he had been with Ahsoka, so it might not be the worse of things to do, getting married that is. He put his thoughts aside as Padme and Rush boarded a Naboo cruiser and flew off over the horizon.

Anakin was very happy for his best friend, he had known Padme ever since he was nine years old, she had helped her through some pretty tough times, he was happy that he was the one who led Padme to Clovis. They had met on secret mission to Scipio, the Jedi received a transmission from Clovis that he wanted to turn against Dooku, so the Council sent he and Padme to sort it out. When they reached Scipio, they met with Rush, and Anakin could sense Padme's love for him at first sight, he also senses Clovis'. He spent the next few days finding out everything he could about Clovis' he wanted to make sure his intentions, both for the Republic and for Padme, were sincere. After Rush had saved Padme from death by poison, he couldn't help but give him his blessing. Anakin always felt like a big brother to Padme, even though she was several years older than he was. But he was happy that Padme found someone to love. He looked at Ahsoka, who was wearing a wide smile as she watched the cruiser leave. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I hope we'll find happiness like that one day Anakin." She said. Anakin looked at her oddly.

"Snips! I feel that happiness now! Every moment we've been together, I feel happy." He told her. She smiled widely but in the back of her mind she wondered if they'd be even happier if they were married. But she disregarded this thought, as she knew he was right, they were very happy together and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. She rested her head on his shoulder while watching the cruiser disappear into the sunset on the Naboo horizon.


	2. Broken Trust

Once back on board the _Twilight,_ Anakin and Ahsoka went to the sleeping quarters to get some sleep, they had had very little in the past several days. Three days before the wedding, he and Ahsoka had to deal with some droids in space of Rishi. They day after they were called to reinforce Master Luminara's fleet in another space battle which took quite a while. Then they came to Naboo for the wedding and didn't have a second to spare as they were caught up in their respective best man and maid of honor duties. This was the first time they were actually alone for three days. They were very tired.

R2 sat at the controls as they were on their way back to Coruscant. The _Twilight_ had become a second home in reality. With the war raging on and on, Anakin had always liked taking the _Twilight_ because of its ability to blend, no one suspected that there would be Jedi on board which made it great for recon and stealth missions. They had both made numerous upgrades to the _Twilight_ through the years. Anakin mostly worked on the engine and weapons upgrades, including widening the cargo bay to keep his Jedi Starfighter handy. Ahsoka put her efforts on looks. They repainted the ship several times. As of right now it was adorned in a dark gary. Anakin thought it fitting, as they were now 'Gray' Jedi, a role that Anakin found he perfectly filled. He didn't have to follow the rules so much but was able to keep command of the 501st, stay in the Jedi Order, and date the love of his life all at the same time. He couldn't have been happier.

He lay down in the bed and pulled Ahsoka close. He kissed the top of her head, as she got comfortable next to Anakin's body. She loved the way his body felt up against hers. His body radiated with warmth, it was always warm and she loved it. She knew he came from a very warm planet so she always liked to believe that was the reason why his body was so warm. She snuggled up even closer and grabbed Anakin's arms and wrapped them around her body. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. She laid her head on his chest and began to fall asleep to the steadiness of his chest heaving.

When she woke up she realized she was not on the _Twilight._ _"Wait, am I, home?"_ she thought to herself. She indeed was home. She was lying in her and Anakin's bedroom in their apartment on Coruscant. She slid out of bed and walked out to the kitchen where R2 was happily helping Anakin making food.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." Anakin said smiling at his sleepy girlfriend. He looked at her and continued to smile widely. Her face was covered with sleep, her eyes had dark circles around them, her face a little dirtied, her lekku lopsided from the covers of their bed, and to Anakin, she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. Ahsoka however, still feeling sleep deprived, felt she looked hideous as she saw herself in a mirror, letting out a small shriek. She quickly ran to the shower to clean herself off.

Once out of the shower she returned to eat breakfast with her boyfriend. She walked around and hugged Anakin from behind, resting her head on his broad shoulders.

"Well that's one wedding down, two to go. Which one is next?"

"Obi-Wan and Satine's. Then Lux and Steela's." Anakin replied.

"All in the span of three weeks. Kind of a lot to take in don't ya think?"

"Maybe a little, but I've been looking forward to Obi-Wan's wedding for a long time, and I'm only going to Lux and Steela's as a plus one, you're the Maid of Honor, again."

"Yeah, I still don't know why Steela wants to me to be her Maid of Honor, I barely know her."

"Well you had a major impact on her and the rebels of Onderon, I am not the least bit surprised."

"But I did almost get her killed."

"That maybe, but you did save her."

"Yeah with a major scar on her arm."

"And on yours." Anakin said, moving his hand across the back on her shoulder, over her scar where she was shot. Her shoulder twitched at the touch of her scar.

"Besides, having a scar makes you look like a complete badass, not that you need anymore help with the Snips."

"Neither do you," running her fingers over the scar lining is eye. He grabbed her hand smiling.

"Yeah, we are a couple of badasses aren't we?" Anakin laughed. She smiled back. But a small thought crept into her head.

"Hey Anakin, do you think our turn will come soon?" She asked. He stopped his cooking and looked up at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we talked about this last night. Everything is perfect right now. So I don't think we need to do anything more right now." He said plainly. Ahsoka looked at him, puzzled by his answer.

"Aren't you the least beast curious what are lives would be like if we were married?"

"I just kind of thought it would be like what it is now. We love each other, we live together, sleep in the same bed, sometimes a lot more than sleep." He joked, "But weddings are expensive Snips, and with the war still going on, I just don't think we need that distraction right now."

There was an intense silent last lasted for a few minutes before being interrupted by Anakin's comlink.

"This is Skywalker." He asked.

 _"_ _Anakin, I need you and Ahsoka to come to the Temple immediately."_ Obi-Wan's voice commanded.

"Why?" He asked, a little annoyed.

" _Just get to the Temple."_ Obi-wan groaned. The comlink then shut off.

"Saved by the bell I guess." He said with a nervous laugh. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I'll drop this Skyguy." She shot back as they walked towards their speeder.

The ride to the Temple was awkwardly quiet. The Jedi couple exchanged nervous and apologetic faces with each other.

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Temple, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan and several other Jedi were gathered.

"A most shocking discovery, this is. Take caution, we must." Yoda warned. Mace and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement after intercepting the transmission.

It was unbelievable. Everything…all the damage and chaos that the war had caused was due to one man who had been working the dark side since the very beginning, and right under the Jedi…and possibly the Republic's entire noses.

"What do you think we should do about this?" Mace asked calmly. Obi-wan placed a hand on his beard and began to ponder. The fact that this one man had been able to create war while at the same time masking his true identity was unsettling to say the least. While Mace and Yoda were contemplating on what to do Anakin and Ahsoka walked in.

"Good you're here." Mace Windu said, outstretching his arm inviting the two Grey Jedi in. Ahsoka and Anakin stepped down the stairs stopping in front of the holo projector.

"Clearly something major is happening otherwise you all wouldn't be here." Anakin said motioning to the numerous number of Jedi present. Besides Yoda, Mace, and Obi-Wan, Anakin saw many others, such as Plo-Koon, for whom he thanked to himself every day for bringing Ahsoka to the Temple. Aayla Secura, the Twi'lek who saved his life. Kit Fisto, Master Luminara, and Shaak Ti. All of whom the wisest and most trusted members of the Jedi Order. ' _Whatever is going on, its bad'_ Anakin thought. He wondered if Ahsoka was thinking the same thing.

 _"_ _What do you thing is going on Snips?"_ He asked through the Force. They had found out a while ago that they could communicate through the Force. But not in a way everyone could hear it, they could hold a conversation just between the two of them. Neither knew how this was possible or what drove it, but it was a very handy communication method, especially in battle.

" _I don't know my love, but it can't be good."_ Ahsoka replied while looking at Anakin nervously.

" _Guess we will find out."_ Anakin then exited the conversation and turned to Obi-Wan. "So, we here, what's going on?" There was a long moment of silence following what felt like a simple question to Anakin. Anakin and Ahsoka looked in the eyes of each Jedi present who all wore the same expression of worry that Anakin's old master wore.

Obi-Wan pressed a button on the holo projector when started up the holo tape that the Jedi were so apprehensive over. The blue light glowed, showing the face of the man who had this war planned years in advanced. Anakin's cocked sideways in wonder.

"Chancellor?" Anakin questioned with great curiosity. "What is this?" He asked, turning to Obi-Wan.

"Just listen Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin turned back to the hologram as the Chancellor lifted his hood, covering his face. Anakin's face continued to show a perplexed look. Then the hologram began speaking.

" _Have the necessary preparations been made my apprentice?"_ He asked.

" _Yes, my master. Hoth is well adapted for our plans."_ Another voice replied. Anakin's expression changed from confusion to shock.

"Dooku?" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin. She saw him tense up, which was rather noticeable to everyone in the room. Ahsoka lightly brushed her hand against Anakin's prosthetic one in comfort. But Anakin did not return the gesture, he remained focused on the hologram.

" _Good,_

 _"_ _What is thy bidding?"_

 _"_ _Go to Hoth, and ensure that everything runs smoothly."_

 _"_ _Yes, my Lord Sidious.."_ Dooku replied. The hooded Chancellor soon began to laugh.

" _Everything is going as I have foreseen it. Soon, we will execute Order 66. The Jedi will be extinguished and the galaxy will be ours to control."_ Then the hologram cut off.

Anakin stood motionless, speechless. His heartbeat was rapid, he felt as if it was moving faster than light speed. Ahsoka stood by him and watch nervously as Anakin began to process what he had just seen. Never in Anakin's life had he felt so betrayed. Anakin had built such an immense trust in the Republic leader over the years and now in just a few seconds, that trust had been shattered. Anakin had confessed some of his biggest secrets to the Chancellor, some of his biggest fears, secrets and fears that Anakin had not even revealed to Ahsoka. Secrets that Anakin was frightened if Ahsoka found any of those secrets, it would change her view of him for the worse.

Ahsoka, who sensed her boyfriend's inner turmoil, reached out to him through the Force.

" _Anakin, are you okay?"_ She asked, looking at him with a worrisome emotion. But Anakin, once again, ignored Ahsoka attempts at consolation.

"So what do we do about this?" Anakin asked. Mace instantly replied.

"I have been theorizing on a few plans of action, neither of them easy."

"Well let's hear them." Anakin implored. The wise and calm Jedi took a moment before explaining his theory.

"The Chancellor mentioned an army. We can only assume that he is talking about our clone army."

"And given the fact the it was Dooku who ordered the Republic the army, it is clear that the two have been planning war together from the start." Obi-Wan added. Anakin then cut it, remembering an event that occurred just a few months before.

"The Clone guidance chip, the one that caused Tup to kill Master Tiplar."

"What about it?' Windu asked.

"Well when the Chancellor asked to see Fives in person, Palpatine claimed that Fives attacked him. I knew Fives would never do something like that, so what if the Chancellor told him to?"

"An interesting and probable theory that may be Skywalker. But, if true it is, at risk and in danger, the clone army is." Yoda warned.

"What if we took that danger away?" Ahsoka chimed in. All the Jedi present turned to look at the Torgrutan Jedi. She smiled nervously.

"What do you mean Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Well, after Tup killed Master Tiplar, he was taken into surgery and it was found out that the clone inhibitor chip was the cause. The chip that makes them follow orders. What if we just take that out?" She explained. Obi-wan pondered at her suggestion.

"That is a good plan but how would we go about doing that without raising suspicion?" He asked. Anakin was quick to respond.

"We tell him." He said with a wide smirk appearing on his face.

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Every other Jedi in the room looked at Anakin with the same aghast face that Obi-Wan wore.

"What are you thinking Skywalker?" Plo-koon asked.

"We tell the Chancellor what we know about Tyrannus…aka Dooku. He'll keep his cover intact. Then we tell him since it was Dooku who apparently ordered the clone army, we have decided to take out the inhibitor chips as we don't want the Separatists to use our own clones against us. He will have no choice but to accept."

The room fell silent after Anakin proposal. It was a bold plan. A plan that was very risky. A plan that could actually work despite the risks.

"A bold plan, nothing more should we expect from you Skywalker." Yoda said.

"I do what I can Master."

"Well then, it seems we are in agreement." Master Windu said. A few other Jedi in the room nodded to concur.

"So what now?" Anakin asked.

"It's your plan Anakin, so you and Ahsoka can talk to the Chancellor." Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin gave a brief moment of hesitance but he soon understood it should be him to tell the Chancellor, after all Anakin knew the Chancellor trusted Anakin more than the other Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka turned to leave the room but Obi-Wan stopped to say one more thing.

"Anakin, I know the Chancellor is one of your closet friends, I just want to say I'm sorry you were fooled."

Anakin scoffed, "We were all fooled." He said leaving Obi-Wan and the other Jedi behind.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked quietly out of the Temple. Ahsoka didn't say a word. She knew Anakin just needed a few moments to comprehend what was happening and think of what he was going to say. Ahsoka softly intertwined her hand with Anakin's, and then gripped it tightly. It took a few seconds but Anakin soon returned the gesture. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Snips."

"Always Skyguy." Ahsoka replied smiling.

The rest of the trip to the Chancellor's office was rather quiet and Anakin was very tense despite his girlfriend's reassuring grip.

Once they reached the senate they went directly to the Chancellor's office. Mas Amedda was standing at the door and saw the Jedi couple.

"Master Skywalker, Miss Tano, good to see you. May I ask why you are here?" He asked politely. Part of Anakin wondered if Mas knew the Chancellor's real identity.

"I need to talk to the Chancellor, is he in?" Anakin asked.

"He just finished a meeting, I think he has a few minutes to talk." Mas replied, opening the door to the office. Anakin and Ahsoka walked in. Anakin winced slightly, it wasn't very noticeable but noticeable enough to Ahsoka.

The Chancellor was facing the window, looking out at the setting sun of the Coruscant. He turned to see the Jedi couple.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Chancellor we have some military business to discuss." Anakin said plainly. The Chancellor motioned for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. Once all three were seated the Chancellor spoke.

"So what is this business?" Palpatine asked.

"A while back when Master Kenobi and I traveled to Oba Diah to investigate Sifo-Diyas' disappearance, we discovered some disturbing evidence of the Separatist involvement in this war."

"And what is this evidence?" He asked. I looked at Ahsoka. She nodded.

"We have discovered that it was Count Dooku who ordered the clone army." Anakin said. This next moment was what counted. Anakin watched the Chancellor carefully, waiting for any sign of knowing. His eyes did go wide in shock, but Anakin sensed it wasn't because he felt the Jedi knew his secret, he masked his shock well with shock of "finding out" that Dooku ordered the clone army.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes your excellency." Anakin replied. There was a moment of silence that followed. But Anakin soon broke it.

"There's more. We know now the Clone's inhibitor chips are meant to be a way for the Separatists to control our army. You yourself experienced this with Fives when he attempted to kill you."

"Yes, but if I remember, you removed the chip yes?" Palpatine asked.

"We did, and Fives is still in recovery but has not shown any signs of turning against us."

"Very well, so does your visit have something to do with his situation?"

"Yes Chancellor. I'd like to ask permission for the Jedi to remove the chips from all clones."

"Anakin are you certain this will solve the problem. There are over 12 million clones and if this fails we don't have an army to fight the droids," the Chancellor protested.

"Then we test it…my legion, the 501st. they are the finest soldiers I've fought with and I trust them." The Chancellor folded his hands and raised a finger to his chin in thought. Anakin's plan hinged on Palpatine's answer. They wouldn't be able to take out the chips without his permission and if they did without it…someone would find out and the public's view of the Jedi would falter. The Chancellor then stood out of his chair, turning away from the two Jedi.

"Anakin, this war hinges on the ability of the clones. I know well enough that the chips inside the clones are what make them follow orders. Even though they have the ability to choose…I am worried that the removal might make them turn on the Republic. However, that is just a small fear of mine." He then turned back to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I trust your judgement Anakin. You may go ahead with your test. I eagerly await the results. I do hope the removal of your legions' chips proves not to be costly." The Chancellor said with approval. Anakin smiled and rose from his chair and bowed.

"I promise you won't be disappointed." Anakin said. Anakin then turned to Ahsoka, who had said nothing during this but listened intently and carefully studied the Chancellor, trying to sense anything that might clue in his schemes. She gained nothing however and rose from her chair to leave. She also bowed to the Chancellor.

"Thank you Chancellor." Ahsoka said.

"And thank you, miss Tano," the Chancellor replied. The two Jedi turned to leave and once the door closed behind them the Chancellor's face turned to one of severe disapproval. At this moment Mas walked in.

"My Lord, what was that about?"

"It's seems that there will be a slight hiccup in our plans." Lord Sidious said gravely.

"Sir?"

"The Jedi have requested to remove the inhibitor chips. And I had no choice but to approve."

"That takes away our ability to execute Order 66." Mas said worriedly. The Chancellor sighed.

"It is only one legion now…but I am afraid that this test will be successful and then the Jedi will request for all the chips to be removed."

"What do you plan to do?" Mas asked. The Chancellor took a moment to think but soon came to a conclusion.

"Get me in contact with Kamino. We will need to process more Sith Troopers than we had previously discussed."

"Very well my Lord."

"This is only a small inconvenience. With the army…the Jedi won't stand a chance." The sith lord said smiling evily.

Meanwhile outside of the Senate building, Anakin and Ahsoka were getting into their speeder to head back to the Temple.

"Well that worked." Ahsoka said.

"That's what I'm worried about?"

"Why? Your plan worked… well, sort of. But your legion will soon be free and we won't have to worry about them turning on us.

"Its just one legion though Ahsoka, there's still an entire army of clones."

"I'm sure we can take out the chips of numerous other's. Like Obi-wan's and Master Plo's legions maybe."

"Perhaps you're right Snips, but in all honesty I am more worried about how calm the Chancellor was. His reaction to us telling him about Dooku ordering the clone army was convincing but when I suggested we remove the chips…I expected more protest."

"I have to agree with you on that my love. I did my best to sense his true opinions but he masked them very well. I feel as maybe I didn't try hard enough." Ahsoka said, with a small frown.

"No you did do your best…I couldn't even sense his true intentions."

"So what do we do then?"

"First go back to the Temple to tell the other Jedi."

"and second?" Ahsoka asked. There was a short pause before her boyfriend answered.

"Second, I think we're gonna need to go to Hoth."


	3. Deception

Chapter ?-Deception (A/N no correlation with the episode) This all takes place after the chips have been removed.

Snow. That was all they could see, and it was blinding. Anakin could barely see his Togruta girlfriend who was in an ARC speeder right next to him. Hoth was not a moon to be taken lightly, but ever since the transmission that the Jedi intercepted a transmission between the Chancellor and Dooku talking about the hidden base, the Jedi had no choice but to investigate. So, not wanting to raise an alarm that they Jedi Order was aware of the Chancellor's plot to destroy the Jedi, the council sent the gray Jedi couple to investigate. Anakin and Ahsoka, with R2-D2, sped on through the icy winds of the cold and desolate world.

"Artoo, you got anything on your scanners?" Anakin asked his droid friend. Artoo let out a negative beep. _Damn._ Another sector empty. He and Ahsoka had been scouring the unforgiving terrain for hours and had found nothing. _Better tell Rex_ , he thought. He activated his comlink on his wrist. "Rex, you copy?"

"Loud and clear sir, what's the situation General?" He asked.

"Ahsoka and I just finished searching sector 17, there's nothing here."

"Roger that. Are you returning to the ship sir?"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka and nodded no. She wanted, just as much as Anakin, to find the hidden base of the Chancellor.

"No, I think we will head on to a few more sectors before we head back." Anakin replied.

"Roger that General. Stay warm." Rex closed.

Anakin clicked off his com and walked over to Ahsoka. She was wearing a heavy blue coat, a hood covering her montrals. Anakin loved how it looked as if she had horns sticking out head. He often joked about it calling her Horny, to which she'd respond with a dirty yet loving look. Her lightsabers dangling from the belt around her perfectly formed waist. Her boots came all the way up to the hem of her coat which reached just below her knees. Even all covered up she still looked so good. He himself was wearing a heavy coat

"Hey Horny? Staying warm?" He asked. She gave him the dirty look he was expecting and Force pushed him into the snow.

"How long will it be till that gets old to you Anakin?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Never." He replied laughing as he got up from the snow. He leaned in and kissed her quickly. She smiled at him lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to keep searching, it's only going to get colder and darker." He asked.

"I think we should keep going, we need to find this hidden base because if the Chancellor has a secret army we need to find it and take them down before they do damage to the Jedi or the Republic." Anakin thought about her response…time was of the essence and as much as he hated the cold (being from Tatooine), she was right they needed to keep going.

"Alright then let's go check out the next sector." They both walked back to their speeders and hopped and began racing for the next sector. But not five minutes in, after entering a great canyon, Anakin felt a disturbance in The Force. Anakin stopped with Ahsoka stopping a few meters ahead.

"Anakin what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Do you sense it?" He answered calmly.

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a few moments and let The Force in. She did feel it. It was a major disturbance. She was surprised that she had not felt it sooner. She felt the life force of many. So many, but she looked around her…there was nothing but snow and the icy mountains that surrounded them in the canyon. She looked over to Anakin who looked just as confused and worried as she did. Artoo let out a worried beep to which Anakin replied, "I don't what it is bud, use your scanners. See if you can pick anything up." Artoo complied. An antenna popped out of the top of the droid's dome. But once again, nothing. He let out another negative beep.

"Come on, that's impossible Artoo. Are you sure there is nothing there?" Anakin asked, irritated that once again, they had come up empty despite feeling a strong disturbance in the Force. Artoo gave him a reassuring beep that nothing was there. Then Ahsoka chimed in.

"Anakin what if the hidden base has jammers? It would explain why we can feel it but Artoo can scan anything."

Anakin pondered as he looked over to his girlfriend. It did make sense but he thought Artoo would at least pick up something. He came to the conclusion that there might be something here.

"You may be right Snips. Let's take a look. I'll report our position first." He activated his comlink once again but this time all he got was static. He tried again. Same result. _Ahsoka may just have found the base,_ he thought. He turned backed to Artoo. "Artoo see if you can get a signal out to Rex. Ahsoka and I are going search the area, if were not back in an hour go get help." Artoo let out an understanding beep while raising his antenna to see if he could get a signal while the Jedi couple began their search. They let the Force guide them, knowing full well that it was the Force that had brought them to this position. After walking about for 2 klicks they felt a strong connection. But there were still not out of the canyon, with the walls rising for thousands of feet. They looked at each other and then at the canyon wall. They outstretched their hands and focused the Force.

A gust of wind came around them as the Force led them to what they believed would be the entrance to this secret base. Anakin walked to the canyon wall where he and Ahsoka felt the Force direct them. He grabbed his lightsaber, sparked it to life and cut in deep to the canyon wall as Ahsoka did the same. They cut a hole big enough for the both of them to crawl through. Ahsoka went in first followed by her boyfriend. They ended up in a ventilation shaft. Ahsoka looked back at her boyfriend, giving him a face of 'what do we do?'

"Lead the way babe. I like the view from back here anyway." He chuckled eyeballing her finely formed rear. She gave him a dirty looked and Force pushed his head against the top of the ventilation shaft. He laughed and gave her a wink. She couldn't help but blush at her boyfriend's actions. They crawled down the shafts until they found an opening. The quickly exited the vents as Anakin found it to be quite tight fitting as he could barely crawl through without hitting his head.

They found themselves in a dimly lit corridor. Anakin lit his lightsaber for more light. Ahsoka did the same with one of her lightsabers. They continued to walk down the corridor, blue and green lightsabers lighting the hallways. They only had one thought on their mind.

 _"_ _Where is everybody?"_ Ahsoka asked through their mind bond.

" _Good question Snips. I felt something unusually strong with the Force here, but there's nothing here."_

 _"_ _But there has to be something here. It can't just be empty."_

Suddenly a loud clang interrupted their conversation. Smoke blew out at the end of the corridor that they were nearing. Ahsoka activated her second lightsaber, poising for an attack. Anakin did the same, standing himself in attack mode. As the smoke cleared, six commando droids appeared, armed with vibroblades.

"Is that it, some harmless droids with knives." Ahsoka said as the droids charged them. Two of the droids jumped into the air with their blades poised to impale the Jedi. One went straight for Anakin. He maneuvered his lightsaber to cut the blade in half but as the two weapons met Anakin was shocked, the blade was actually blocking his own.

"Ha, Ha, Jedi fool." Said the disembodied voice of the droid.

"Please, you just made this more fun." Anakin replied. He pushed the droid up with the Force, causing the droid to drop his weapon, he then Force pulled the droid back, pulling it into his lightsaber.

"Well there's one." He said looking over to Ahsoka who had also had similar results with her first attacker. Her droid lay in shambles on the ground, sparks flying out of its destroyed circuits. "or two." He added, bracing himself for another attack. One of the droids that went down tried to speak.

"Tatooine…Tatooine…Tatooine." It said before completely shutting down.

"Tatooine? Why'd he say that" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't know, maybe that's where another base is. Let's finish off these two and we'll get more info."

Two more droids jumped their way over to Anakin while only one battle Ahsoka, leaving one to watch. Anakin always hated commando droids, it wasn't that they were too difficult to deal with, its that were just annoying with their moves. He felt they took to long to take down. He felt droids aren't worth his time to fight that he'd rather fight Grievous than a bunch of battle droids.

Anakin blocked the incoming attacks from one of the droids while the other scraped his blade against his arm. But it was his mechanical arm so Anakin didn't feel any pain from this. He force grabbed the droids blade that had just hit him, calling it into his hands. He chopped up the droid's whose attack he was blocking with his lightsaber, then spun around to destroy the second droid. Everything happened so swiftly. He turned to aid Ahsoka, who was now battling two droids as the one that was standing back had joined the fray. Anakin caught one of the commandoes attention, breaking its attack off of Ahsoka. Anakin prepared himself to make quick work of this droid. But it proved more difficult as this droid somehow learned to predict his moves. Anakin thrust his saber forward in an attempt to knock the droid off balance but the maneuver was futile, droid spun around and kicked Anakin in the stomach. Anakin stumbled and fell backwards. The droid leaped in the air to make a stabbing attack but Ahsoka came in and sliced the droid's arm off before he could reach her downed boyfriend. She force pushed the droid into the wall with a slight rage, but with slight smile appearing on her face. Anakin looked up at his girlfriend, smiling back at her.

"Thanks Snips." He thanked.

"You owe me Skyguy."

"What? But I never have you owe me from the numerous times I've saved your life, come to think of it, you've never had me owe you."

"Yeah but you think yourself the Jedi Knight shining armor, so you're so chivalrous about it."

"And that didn't rub off on you?"

"A little bit of it." She began to say as she moved closer to Anakin, leaning in as if to kiss him. He reacted as if she were going to kiss him but she pass his lips and whispered into his ear.

"But I want a more adult form of payment." She whispered seductively.

"Oh well in that case let's blow up this base and get back to the ship and I can pay you back." He said smiling.

 _"_ _Uh…sir, you've activated comlink."_ Said a voice on Anakin's wrist, laughing his way through his sentence. The two Jedi jumped back.

"Uh…hey Rex, we were just…uh…" Anakin scrambled, looking for words to replace his embarrassment that was clearly visible on his reddening face.

" _Save it General…"_ Rex said still laughing. The laughs of a few other clones could be heard through the comlink.

"Alright Rex, knock it off, we've found an underground base, but there was nothing here other than a few droids. Ahsoka and I will blow it up and we will be back at the ship in no time."

 _"_ _Copy that General."_ Rex replied, ending the transmission.

"Well that was embarrassing…" Anakin said, red still covering his face.

"Please…just gives me more things to tease you with!" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Alright Snips." He said shrugging her off. "Let's blow up this base and get back so I can pay off my debt." He said winking. He Force grabbed the head of the droid who said 'Tatooine' and began walking around the now empty base until they found the reactor room. They walked in and began placing charges all over the reactor. Once finished, they left the same way they came in, through the ventilation shafts. This time Anakin led the way through the vents and it was Ahsoka's turn to admire Anakin's body. Although her favorite part of his body was his chest and abs, well besides his crotch, she couldn't help but notice how well formed his ass was. She blushed as she stared at his rear as the moved through the vents.

"Enjoying the view Snips?" He asked, feeling her gaze on him.

"Mhmm." She mumbled.

They had made their way through the vents and ventured back outside where R2 was happily waiting for them by their speeders. Anakin walked over to his and stood by it for a few seconds.

"Skyguy? What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, nothing." He said, moving his hand to click a button on his wrist panel. The explosion began, causing a chain reaction through the mountain. Rocks began to fall and Anakin and Ahsoka used the Force to keep the rocks from falling on them. One rather large rock was falling and required both of the Jedi to use their powers to slow it down, but in doing so, they didn't realize they had adverted its course directly over their speeders, crushing them as the rocks landed.

"Well…shit" Anakin cursed to himself. He activated his comlink to Rex.

"Hey Rex?"

" _What is it General?"_ Rex asked.

"Could you send someone to pick us up?"

 _"_ _What happened to your speeders?"_

"Theyyyy…" Anakin paused, "They got crushed."

" _Umm, okay. Sending a ship to pick you up General. But…you owe me."_ He said laughing. Anakin hung his head and muttered to himself, "That's going away anytime soon." Ahsoka giggled.

A small ship appeared ten minutes later to pick the stranded couple up.

When they returned to their staging area, Rex greeted them. Even though his helmet was on, Anakin could tell he was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Captain." Anakin said seriously.

"Sorry General." Rex said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Anakin only rolled his eyes.

"So, this base, blown up and all, what now?"

"Well we have this droid that might be able to shed some light." Anakin said holding up the destroyed commando droid's head. They walked over to the command center and placed the droid head on the holotable. A hologram lit up showing a cloaked man.

"Palpatine." Anakin sneered.

 _"_ _It's important that the Jedi are mislead. Leave yourself and the rest of the commando droids. Make sure the clones make it Tatooine unharmed. I cannot have anymore delays."_ The cloaked man said through the hologram before the droids memory went blank.

"Did he say clones General?" Rex asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so Rex."

"Not possible. We'd never turn against the Republic, much less the Jedi."

"Maybe its' the Chancellor's private army. But how its made up of clones I don't know. Let's not worry about it now…we'll go back to Coruscant in the morning and report this to the Council. For now, everyone get some rest." He ordered to the clones standing around. There were only a few clones that accompanied the Jedi, Rex and Fives included.

Rex and Fives walked off with the other clones while Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the _Twilight._ Anakin took off and flew out of the atmosphere. He set the ship up to go for Coruscant and waited until everyone else was ready.

"All set to go General."

"All right, lets head home." He said putting the ship into hyperspace. He

breathed a sigh of relief, got up, and walked to the sleeping quarters. He tore his armor and uniform off and fell into the bed. Ahsoka giggled.

"What?" Anakin asked, his face pressed to his pillow. She smiled at him as she leaned against the door of the sleeping quarters.

"You're awfully cute when you're tired." She said lovingly. He repositioned himself on his side and opened his arms, motioning her to join him. She smiled, undressing herself to join him in the bed. She jumped into the bed with her boyfriend, kissing his lips and she snuggled close.

"Would you like your payment now Snips?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Oh FORCE YES!" She cried rolling herself onto him. She kissed him furiously. He returned the kiss with a fiery passion. They rolled over off the bed and on the floor. They broke their kissed and only laughed. Anakin stared at his girlfriend's naked body

"You gonna just sit on top me and stare Skyguy? Or are you gonna kiss me?" She asked seductively. He leaned back down and kissed Ahsoka once more. Their hands roamed each other's body as they melted sunk into each other's warmth.

-That's the end of this chapter...(This is one of the first chapters i wrote so that explains why i was so quick to upload.) But anyway enjoy...I'll be spending time on two other stories so i don't know when i'll be updating again. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! And keep them coming! See ya


End file.
